Frustración con Inspiración
by Oranqua18
Summary: Se acercó a su escritorio rápidamente, se sentó en la silla, apartó todos aquellos papeles que ahí había, cogió hoja nueva y lápiz con punta y se dispuso a escribir... (Situado tiempo después de mi fic "Reboltijo de Chocolate")


**Oranqua18: **_¡__Hola, lectores y lectoras de Fanfiction! Nada que decir, aquí. Después de la historia, tal vez haya algo... ¡Disfrutad de este pequeño relato!_

**DISCLAIMER: ****"Pokemon" es propiedad de Nintendo y los personajes utilizados en este fic son propiedad de "Hidenori Kusaka" y "Yamamoto Satoshi"**

* * *

**Frustración con Inspiración**

No había nadie en la habitación, al menos, no antes de que ella entrase en la estancia: una chica de cabello marrón y mechas verdes, recogido en una trenza que le llegaba hasta debajo del pecho, tez clara, nariz pequeña y ojos azules verdosos. Era delgada, de cadera ancha y con una estatura no muy acorde a su edad. Vestía una camiseta de tirantes del color de sus ojos bajo una camisa abierta de manga corta negra, pantalones largos blancos y botines negros. Además llevaba unos cascos blancos colgados del cuello y un brazalete naranja y otro aguamarina. Y esa habitación que antes estaba vacía, era un dormitorio, su dormitorio. Una sala pequeña con todo lo que ella necesitaba y podía tener: una cama, una mesita de noche con una lámpara y un escritorio lleno de papeles y lápices. También había una alfombra en el suelo y algún que otro cuadro colgado en la pared. Una habitación sencilla para una chica sencilla.

La joven entró en el cuarto y cerró tras de sí la puerta. No deseaba que nadie la molestase. En esos momentos solo deseaba hacer una cosa: quitarse de la cabeza esa idea que le había llegado. Hacía varios meses, siete para ser exactos, que había comenzado una nueva historia, y hacía, más o menos, un cuatrimestre que se había quedado sin ideas para continuarla. Estaba muy frustrada por ello. Así que, en el momento en que_ **Inspiración**_ llamó a su puerta, le dio tal vuelco al corazón que asustó a todos sus Pokémon. Esperaba su visita con ganas. Corrió hacía la entrada y dejó pasar a su amiga.

_\- ¡Por fin llegas!_\- exclamó la chica- _¡Hace cuatro meses que no pasas por aquí!_

_\- He estado ayudando a otros_\- respondió la invitada.

La chica sabía que, si no se ponía manos a la obra en ese momento, más tarde sería imposible. De manera que, corrió hacía su habitación, entró en el cuarto y cerró tras de sí la puerta. No deseaba que nadie la molestase. En esos momentos solo deseaba hacer una cosa: quitarse de la cabeza esa idea que le había llegado. Se acercó a su escritorio rápidamente, se sentó en la silla, apartó todos aquellos papeles que ahí había, cogió hoja nueva y lápiz con punta y se dispuso a escribir.

\- "_Preferiría tener un ordenador- _pensaba siempre que le daba antojo por inventar una nueva historia- _me estoy quedando sin papel y lápiz. Y sin espacio para guardar todas estas ideas"- _miró a todos esos papeles que había apartado_.- debería haber dejado que me comprasen regalos por el Día Blanco. A lo mejor caía un portátil o una "tablet"..._

No obstante eso no la detuvo. Acercó la punta del lápiz al papel y entonces... se quedó quieta, sosteniendo el lapicero sobre el folio, pero sin escribir nada. Así durante largo rato, hasta que se dio cuenta de que, esa idea que le había venido a la cabeza, se le esfumó completamente. Dejó el lápiz sobre la mesa y sin levantarse de la silla se alejó del escritorio (pues era una silla con ruedas). Y de esa manera se quedó, con la cabeza agachada y los brazos muertos, mientras decía con voz tétrica y a susurros:

_\- Podrías haberte quedado un poco más, ¿no crees, Inspiración, amiga mía?_

* * *

**Oranqua18: **_¡Llevo ya mucho tiempo sin ninguna idea! Lo cual me ha ayudado un poco a escribir esta pequeñísima narración. Siento mucho no poder actualizar mi fic "Concurso de Talentos" y también tenía pensado subir otro fic, una historia larga... ¡pero no me llegan las ideas! Mentira, si me llegan. El problema es que no se como plasmarlas en el papel o en este caso en la pantalla. Además, últimamente no tengo tiempo... espero pronto poder actualizar y subir fics. Acabo de empezar, pero me tomo muy en serio esto, aunque no mucha gente lea mis historias. También tenía pensado traducirlas al inglés para que así más gente las vea (pero es difícil y me llevará tiempo...)_

_En fin, eso es todo por ahora. Esta historia iba a presentarla en un concurso literario... pero opté por otra. Aun así me agradó mucho y por eso la subo. Sayonara!_


End file.
